The Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core will building on existing community and academic assets in East and Central Harlem to foster meaningful community-research partnerships and mutual exchanges of information in the development of all aspects of the Center's studies, projects and operations. Core personnel will work with researchers to develop and implement peer support group interventions to improve the health status of persons in Harlem that communities can sustain over time. The core will also conduct pilot peer education programs that target hard-to-reach populations with brief sessions to inspire these community members to form relationships with health providers so they can receive effective care. Researchers that are connected with the EXPORT Center will have the opportunity to work with our community advisory steering committee to incorporate designs and methods that are sensitive to the sociocultural backgrounds of, and responsive to the specific needs of Harlem's predominantly non-White population in ongoing disparities research. Through the community core, EXPORT center faculty will provide technical assistance to, and engage community stakeholders in the skill building needed to independently develop, obtain funding for, and evaluate programs that improve health and reduce health disparities in Harlem. Over time, we expect these efforts to generate innovative programs and collaborations with clear results, and to inspire a new generation of community leaders and researchers who will be dedicated to eliminating health disparities, and trained to independently develop and sustain programs to do so.